


Gems on Earrings and Other Jewelry

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, No Beta, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: "Thank you for being you."Occasionally Legend and Wild leave camp when most are sleeping in the early hours of the morning. What they do will be their secret until they are ready to tell.
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	Gems on Earrings and Other Jewelry

Legend heard Wild humming as she sorted through her collection of earrings. 

“I’m thinking topaz today,” Wild said momentarily breaking from her humming as she held up the earrings. “I think it matches the ribbons you are using.”

Legend looked up from the braid he was working on Wild’s hair to look at the earrings. It had a simple design with a cut topaz embedded into the silver hoop but it had its charms. “It will match the ribbons but I think the sapphires will bring out your eyes.”

Wild continued to hum as she compared the two earrings. It was a melody that Legend heard Wild humming whenever she cooked or when she was gathering herbs and mushrooms. It was a sign that Wild felt comfortable and safe. 

Legend focused on the braid ignoring the butterflies fluttering his chest. At first, he didn’t think Wild felt comfortable around any of the heroes besides Twilight. It was flattering that Wild had her guard lowered with Legend. 

He tied the ribbon into a neat bow and sat back to admire his work. It was definitely better than his last one that’s for sure. 

The sun was just rising when they left the camp with Twilight on the last watch of the night. They stayed close enough to the camp so it was safe but far enough so they could have some privacy. The other Links stopped trying to pry for answers about what they were doing away from camp after a glare from Legend and Wild a few weeks ago. They were a nosy bunch but took the hint to drop the subject. But Legend caught Twilight looking at Wild in concern when they left. 

A rustle from a nearby bush interrupted his thoughts as he sat up straight. Wild immediately threw on the hood of her cape to hide the braid and grabbed her dagger. They stood on guard until a squirrel popped from the bush. It shot them a bemused look and scuttled to the nearest tree. 

Legend let a sigh of relief escape as he forced himself to relax. Wild, however, shot the woods one last glance before slowly lowering her hood. He smiled as he noticed the sapphire earrings hanging from her ears. 

“Oh,” Wild perked up as she reached for her slate. “When we were in town the other day, I bought something you might like.” She held up a silver bracelet with a ruby charm hanging from the chains. He held up his left hand as she secured it around his wrist. 

“You collect a lot of stuff,” she explained pulling away. “Maybe you can find some charms and add on to this whenever we drop by a town.”

He inspected the bracelet in the sunlight as Wild laid down on the dirt with a sigh. It was a nice-looking bracelet and he had several charms he could attach to it. “Thank you.”

Wild smiled as she gazed at the sky and Legend joined beside her. He never in a million years thought that he would be doing this with Wild of all people. 

It took about six months of traveling as a group to notice that Wild would often sneak away from the camp at the last watch of the night. Wild would always return to make breakfast so it never really bothered Legend. 

He only followed Wild when she had a particularly nasty cut on her arm with stitches that hadn’t settled yet and was still trying to sneak away. What he saw wasn’t completely what he was expecting. 

Wild had sat down and started to fiddle with jewelry and other feminine accessories. It hadn’t bothered Legend when he found out but Wild seemed to think otherwise when she noticed Legend. Two days of awkwardness later, Legend finally pulled Wild aside and confessed that he didn’t really feel like a male either. It only felt fair for Wild to know.

Wild approached this suspicion which quickly turned to hope. Unlike Legend who felt neither female or male but comfortable enough to refer himself as “he”, Wild had days where she was a girl, boy, neither and both while preferring to be addressed as such. 

A week passed when Wild invited Legend to her activities. He accepted it without hesitation and the two have continued this for weeks. 

“Before I met you,” Wild had said while putting on a ruby earring. “I always figured I was the only one who felt off about their gender. You are the only one who knows this about me.” 

“Not even your Zelda?” Legend had asked. He thought Wild and her Zelda were close from the way her eyes would get wistful whenever she talked about her. 

“No,” Wild confessed. “I always thought about telling her but we both had enough going on.”

Legend nodded in understanding. Trying to come out seems so trivial when it comes to matters of saving the world from whatever evil force comes up. 

“When was the first time you didn’t think being male was right for you?” Wild asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the sky that was slowly turning blue.

Legend thought for a while before answering. “Sometime before my first quest. Being called a ‘boy’ always felt off somehow. Didn’t figure it out until years later. You?” 

“When I left the Great Plateau to begin my journey,” Wild answered. “I didn’t mind being called ‘young man’ or ‘sir’ some days but on the other days, something felt wrong. I didn’t get it until I wore the vai clothing and felt the same way. I started to wonder if it was possible to be both and neither. But I was too afraid to ask. I thought the shrine broke me somehow. No one else seemed to be like me.”

Legend knew that a bit too well. Feeling terrified of being the only one and being broken. 

“How did you stop that feeling?” he asked, keeping his voice low. 

“I still get those thoughts,” she answered. “But meeting you helped. Hearing that you are like me even if it is in a different aspect. It was sort of like finding out I wasn’t the only one who had to save Hyrule because of some divine power said so or whatever.”

Legend felt another smile as he watched the clouds pass by. The others should be waking up soon. 

“Thank you,” Wild whispered beside him. Legend looked to her in surprise and confusion as she was wiping away her tears. 

“For being here,” she continued before Legend could ask. “And just being you in general. Means a lot to me.”

Ah, shit now he was crying too. 

“Thanks to you too as well,” Legend said. “Means a lot to me as well that you are you.”

The monsters, the darkness, and the holy powers would have to wait for the heroes. For now, they were just two teenagers trying to accept themselves. And Legend would pay anything to keep it that way. 

When the sun was just hitting the treetops, Wild removed her earrings and undid the braid with a frown. Legend decided to keep the bracelet on. 

“Will you tell them?” Legend asked on their way back. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

Wild thought in silence for a while before answering. “Perhaps someday. But not today.” 

Legend nodded in understanding. “Do you think they will accept us?”

He winced as fear spilled into his words. It would be so easy to laugh it off as not caring. But he started to see his family. And the thought of them looking at him in disgust was gut-wrenching. 

“I do,” Wild answered, holding out her hand. “And I will be beside you to kick some ass.”

Legend laughed as he looked up into the sky and accepted her hand. He hoped that ‘someday’ would have beautiful weather like this. 

Wild hummed the rest of the way back to camp as Legend followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon of Wild being genderfluid while Legend is nb. Most of the dysphoria talk came from my experiences and thoughts so I guess I projected on to them more than I thought I would lol  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated and please tell me (kindly) if I have some concepts wrong so I can fix it


End file.
